my new account
by solitaryloner
Summary: title says it, plus a few reasons why i left this account if you're interested to know. i think it might provide a more in-depth explanation than the previous two updates.


So this will be my final update on this account. I'm only posting this because like, there are still people asking me when I'm going to update certain stories etc., and I still get the email notifications because I haven't disabled them for reviews. Also someone recently reviewed asking for my current account name, and I can't reply that person via PM because they have their PMs disabled.

So here's the big reveal (honestly I think most people know by now) - my username is allechant. And I actually update pretty regularly there in case anyone is curious to know, like I average one 5k words chapter per week, fluctuates at times. Usually it's more.

Also here are my stats because I thought it was really interesting and I'm just gonna share them with everyone here.

So I'm like, on the favourite author's list of 502 people, and 417 people subscribed to me. I have submitted a total of 185 signed reviews, archived 1,264,115 words in total (excluding this update of course) with an average of 26,896 words per story (again excluding this update). Total views to profile page: 43,607.

This is the legacy of...hmm, when did I first start on this account? To be honest, I can't really remember and I'm too lazy to check now. But I think it was in 2011 or 2012, and I closed this account in 2015 so this is the result of three years of work.

Honestly, I don't think in 'allechant' I can achieve the same kind of readership within three years. First of all most of the Vocaloid fandom is pretty much dead, and everyone is really busy at this point. And the world is getting super messed up, I don't think most people are even reading fanfiction at this point because of how scary the global outlook is. But I'm going to continue to write in my new account, and I hope that people who are scared or bored or just need something to pass the time would find enjoyment with my work.

Although lots of people told me before that my old writing was really good, I don't agree. Of course, if you're saying it's good in terms of grammar and flow of the story then I won't disagree because I know I write well, I have a good grasp of the English language (despite being Asian, yes. I am Singaporean, but let me clarify that Singapore is NOT part of China, and my Chinese is far worse than my English despite it being my mothertongue. Singaporeans use English as their national language, so if anyone else is curious about why my English is so good, here's the answer).

I really don't like my old writing though. It focused too much on romance, most of it progressed too quickly, the plot was interesting but rarely went deeper than the physical attraction shared between the couple in the story, and many themes I now find disturbing - such as crime, aggression, male dominance and the subjection of females to male desires - were prevalent in my old work. I no longer want to associate myself with the earlier few stories in this account.

Furthermore, I don't want to be known as 'that LenKu author who always does romance stories' forever. Like okay, I'm fine with being known as the LenKu author, but I don't want to be regarded as just a romance writer. I'm really interested in exploring other genres and romance doesn't always have to be the central theme in a story, which is something I unfortunately did in most of my old work. It doesn't mean I won't include romance entirely, but it will no longer be the main driving force in my new stories.

I don't know if this will give anyone closure or anything. I'm aware that there are still people who are kind of hung up over my incomplete works and are waiting for me to update. Or they're waiting for me to rewrite the works I promised to start on in my new account. The thing is, in 'solitaryloner' I posted too many stories at one go, so it just made me less inclined to update. I don't intend to do that in 'allechant', so it might appear that there are fewer updates. I promise that what it lacks in quantity, it makes up for in quality.

But what I'd like to say, in the end, is that even if you are sad about this account being shut down, always remember that I have another username and you can always message me there to ask me questions. I'm really active there, so you can be sure that I'll reply pretty quickly.

So for one last time, my new account name is 'allechant'. The end.


End file.
